Return of Noa
by TabFan
Summary: Noa Kaiba returns! Didn't like way his storylined ended Need ideas for continuing
1. Bringing him back

Return of Noa

Chapt. 1-Bringing him back

Word Count-2022

Seto is working in his KaibaCorp office.

His secretary says, "Sir, an Arthur Hawkins wishes to speak with you."

Seto thinks, 'Hawkins...grandfather of that girl who hacked into KaibaCorp's mainframe.'

Seto says, "Put him through." Seto pauses, then asks, "Mr. Hawkins, what can I do for you?"

Mr. Hawkins says, "Mr. Kaiba, its about my granddaughter, Rebecca. She's graduated from college.

Because she's so young, no one will hire her. I was hoping you'd offer her a job."

Seto says, "She can work with my younger brother. I will send a plane to pick her up."

Mr. Hawkins says, "Its not necessary to send a plane for 1 person. She can fly commercial."

Seto says, "All right, but I'm paying for the ticket. A driver will pick her up at the airport."

Mr. Hawkins asks, "Why are you being so nice?"

Seto says, "I give 100% to my employees, expecting to get 100% back. If I don't, they pay."

Mr. Hawkins says, "I'll tell Rebecca."

Seto has Roland take care of the ticket and a driver for Rebecca Hawkins.

The next day, Rebecca Hawkins is in Seto's office.

Rebecca asks, "Kaiba, what will I be doing?"

Seto says, "Call me Seto. Ask Mokuba. You'll be working for him."

Rebecca asks, "Where is Mokuba?"

Seto says, "School. You can hang out with Joey until he gets here."

Rebecca asks, "Did you say Joey, as in Joey Wheeler? Why would he be here?"

Seto says, "Yes, he works here. You will find him on the 2nd floor."

Rebecca heads down to the 2nd floor and finds Joey.

Joey says, "Hey, Rebecca! You work here now?"

Rebecca says, "Apparently. I start once Mokuba gets here. Since when do you work here?"

Joey says, "Since more than a year before I started dueling. I just didn't tell anyone."

Rebecca asks, "Why didn't Kaiba say anything?"

Joey says, "He doesn't know all who work for him. By the way, we call him Seto now."

Rebecca says, "He asked me to call him that."

Joey says, "It was Yugi's idea. Those who helped him during dueling problems call him Seto."

Rebecca asks, "What do you do?"

Joey says, "I come up with ways for kids with handicaps to duel."

Rebecca says, "Sounds interesting. Any idea what I'll be doing?"

Joey says, "Mokuba's been working on a secret project. Good chance you'll be helping him."

Rebecca says, "Secret project. Now I can't wait to find out!"

Joey says, "I knew that would get you worked up. In the meantime, you can help me."

Rebecca says, "All right."

Once Rebecca hears the handicaps Joey is trying to work around, she becomes interested.

The time passes quickly. Suddenly, Joey says, "Its 3. Mokuba should be here any minute."

Rebecca says, "Should I wait in his office?"

Joey says, "He always stops before heading to his office. I recommend staying here."

A few min. later, Joey is proven right. Mokuba walks in.

Mokuba says, "Joey, how's it going?" Then Mokuba notices Rebecca.

Mokuba says, "Rebecca, I'm glad you're here. Ready to start working?"

Rebecca says, "Ya. What will I be working on?"

Mokuba says, "I'll tell you in my office."

Joey says, "Told ya."

Mokuba says, "Different secret project."

Joey says, "Darn! I was hoping to learn what you've been working on."

Mokuba says, "I know." Mokuba and Rebecca head up to Mokuba's office.

Rebecca asks, "Do I have to keep my project a secret?"

Mokuba says, "No. I was messing with Joey."

Rebecca asks, "What's my project?"

Mokuba says, "Creating a virtual avatar."

Rebecca says, "Been done."

Mokuba says, "Not like this. I want to be able to upload files into it.

I also need it to be transferable from computer to computer."

Rebecca says, "Storage could be an issue."

Mokuba says, "You're already thinking about issues. That's why I want you on this project.

Here's your computer. While working here, you can work in the office next to Joey's."

Rebecca says, "I'll start now."

A week later, Rebecca goes into Joey's office.

Joey asks, "Rebecca, why are you here?"

Rebecca says, "My project. I'm obsessed and haven't been sleeping.

Figured helping you would help me relax."

Joey asks, "What's your project?"

Rebecca says, "Creating a virtual avatar.

Joey says, "You can help me until you start falling asleep."

Rebecca says, "All right." Rebecca spends an hour helping Joey.

She starts having trouble staying awake. Joey takes her to Seto's office.

He puts her on the couch. She quickly falls asleep.

Joey waits until Seto returns to his office.

Seto asks, "Why is Rebecca asleep on my couch?"

Joey says, "Because of her project, she hasn't been sleeping."

Seto says, "I know what that's like. Did you find out what her project is?"

Joey says, "Creating a virtual avatar."

Seto says, "So Mokuba is trying to bring him back. Wonder how far he's got."

Joey says, "He'll tell us when he's ready. Probably when he's succeeded."

Seto says, "She can sleep as long as she needs to."

Joey says, "You're showing your heart."

Seto says, "I got sick of being called heartless."

Joey says, "None of my friends will call you that again."

A month later, Rebecca enters Mokuba's office.

Rebecca says, "Mokuba, I think I've succeeded." Rebecca gives Mokuba a USB key.

Mokuba plugs it into his laptop. A blank body appears on the screen(imagine symbol on men's bathroom door.)

Next to it appears a code chart for changing the avatar's appearance.

Mokuba plays with the code chart and uploads a couple random files.

Mokuba asks, "What's the storage capacity?"

Rebecca says, "100 gigabytes."

Mokuba says, "I'm going to run a couple tests. If it passes, I'll show it to Seto."

Rebecca says, "I want to watch these tests."

Mokuba says, "All right, but you'll think I'm nuts."

Rebecca says, "I've seen some weird things."

Mokuba says, "1St, appearance." Mokuba gives the avatar green hair, blue eyes, and a suit.

Rebecca wonders, 'Who is it supposed to look like?'

Mokuba removes the random files. He brings out a hidden password protected file.

He types in his password, then uploads the file into the avatar.

Rebecca sees the name on the file. She asks, "Who's Noa?"

The avatar says, "I'm Noa."

Mokuba says, "It worked!"

Noa says, "Good to see you again, Mokuba. How long has it been?"

Mokuba says, "Almost a year."

Rebecca asks, "How is my avatar talking? I didn't give it that feature."

Noa says, "I rewrote the code so my mouth opened and I could be heard thru speakers."

Mokuba says, "Its no longer your avatar. Its Noa's body."

Noa says, "You didn't do bad with the coding. You included extra, which was nice."

Rebecca says, "Easier to change extra code than add code. I'm still confused."

Noa says, "A few years ago, my body was damaged. My mind was downloaded.

My virtual program was destroyed. I saved my mind on a backup file."

Mokuba found my mind and had you create a new virtual body for me."

Mokuba says, "A body that's transferable. We may be able to put you in a real body."

Noa says, "I'm not taking over someone else's body."

Mokuba says, "I'd make sure there was no one in it."

Noa asks, "When will you tell the others I'm back?"

Mokuba says, "We meet at Kaiba Mansion this weekend. I'll bring you."

Noa asks, "What will I do until then?"

Mokuba says, "Get caught up on what's happened."

Rebecca asks, "What do I do now?"

Mokuba says, "I have other projects I've been ignoring to focus on Noa.

Here's the list. You can do any you want."

Rebecca says, "Thanks. Can I come to the meeting?

Mokuba says, "I'll ask Yugi."

Rebecca says, "I'm still lost, so I'm getting back to work."

Rebecca leaves Mokuba's office.

Mokuba calls Yugi and asks, "Is it ok if I bring Rebecca to our meeting?"

Yugi says, "She just has to leave before we go to the basement."

Mokuba says, "Thanks, Yugi. I'm bringing a surprise. See ya Saturday." Mokuba hangs up.

Yugi calls Seto. Yugi says, "Mokuba said he's bringing a surprise to our meeting."

Seto says, "Thanks for letting me know."

Its Saturday. Everyone is in the Kaiba Mansion's living room.

Mokuba says, "I have a surprise."

Mokuba opens his laptop and turns it so its facing everyone.

Mokuba asks, "You all remember Noa?"

Joey says, "I knew it!"

Seto says, "I suspected."

Yugi says, "Good to see you again, Noa."

Rebecca asks, "When did you guys meet him?"

Tea says, "On the way to the finals. He's Gozaburo Kaiba's biological son."

Tristan says, "He trapped all of us in his virtual world."

Joey says, "He freed us right before it was destroyed."

Mokuba says, "I felt responsible, so I worked on bringing him back."

Seto says, "Noa, I've been wondering. What happened to your body?"

Noa says, "I was riding in a limo. A car slammed into the back.

My neck was broken. My father didn't want a paralyzed son."

Seto says, "I meant after your mind was downloaded."

Noa says, "Its frozen in KaibaCorp's Antarctic base."

Seto says, "KaibaCorp doesn't have an Antarctic base."

Noa says, "Gozaburo had bases on every continent.

He kept them a secret by partitioning them from the mainframe.

I can give you access to them."

Seto says, "Thanks. I'm going to try to put you back in your body."

Noa says, "Mokuba said you changed. I didn't believe him. Now I do."

Yugi asks, "Noa, how much has Mokuba told you?"

Noa says, "I've been watching all the recordings. I'm up to you dueling Yami."

Rebecca asks, "Whose Yami?"

Yugi says, "He's my unrelated twin. He's in the basement. Time to go down.

Noa and Rebecca, you can watch, but stay out of the way."

They head down to the basement.

Yugi says, "Noa, Rebecca, meet Yami" and points at Yami.

Rebecca says, "He looks just like you. Were you around last year?"

Yami says, "Sort of. I kept getting mistaken for Yugi."

Rebecca says, "Why are we down here?"

Joey says, "You're going to watch us train."

Noa asks, "Train for what?"

Yugi says, "Its easier to show than explain. Everyone ready?"

The others nod. Yugi says, "Begin."

Everyone gets in pairs and start dueling.

After the duels, Rebecca asks, "Are you practicing for a tournament?"

Yami says, "Dueling helps us come up with strategies.

We never know when we might need them."

Noa asks, "What's up the purple clouds? I noticed them during several duels."

Yugi says, "The purple clouds make the duels real."

Rebecca says, "You guys are confusing."

Tea says, "We're hard to believe. You haven't experienced what we have."

Tristan says, "To join our group, you have to experience a real duel."

Mokuba says, "Real duels hurt. You may never want to duel again. Your choice."

Rebecca says, "Can I think about it?"

Yugi says, "We train once a month. Come back when you're ready."

Yami says, "Noa, once you have a real body, you'll have the same option."

Tea says, "Time to relax."

While the others relax, Seto starts making plans to visit KaibaCorp's Antarctic base.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Return of Noa

Chapt. 2-Returning him to his body

With Noa's help, Seto and Mokuba are able to access the KaibaCorp bases that Gozaburo kept separate from the headquarters. Seto contacts the Antarctica base and arranges a trip for him, Mokuba, and Yugi. Although its summer, they pack for winter weather. Mokuba prepares extra bags for Noa. Yugi is going in case of complications.

They leave on a Friday in a private KaibaCorp plane and arrive Saturday. The scientists treat Seto with respect, but ignore Yugi and Mokuba. Seto tells the scientists to show them Noa's body. The scientists show them to a freezer-like pod. They see Noa's body. It still looks like its 12. Seto orders that it be thawed and placed in the mind transfer machine. Mokuba hooks up the laptop containing Noa's mind and starts the transfer. Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba start sending shadow energy into Noa's body. When the mind and energy transfer are complete, the body's eyes open.

Mokuba asks, "Noa, did it work?"

Noa says, "I'm here."

Yugi asks, "Can you move your body?"

Noa manages to raise his arms and tries to sit up, only to fall back down.

One of the scientists says, "I don't understand how he's moving, but he'll probably need physical therapy."

Seto says, "Time to go home."

Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Noa return to Japan. Noa spends a year receiving physical therapy from a private physician while going thru a growth spurt. By the end of the year, Noa looks like the 20 year old he is. Seto puts him in charge of keeping track of the lesser known KaibaCorp bases.

The End


End file.
